Hyrulean War
This entry of the Hyrulean war comes from a journal entry from one of the soldiers Day One As the King of Hyrule stood there I was awestruck by the air of power around him. As he rallied his troops, screaming, “They have stolen all that was ours, our peace! Our Land! And we will take back what was ours! They will pay for their transgressions against us! We will stop them!” This took the troops to a new level, and each looked ready to take out the entire army by themselves. I was certain we would win. Suddenly the scout flew with news that would lower all of our spirits, “The army has grown since the last time on Death Mountain! All of the tribes are 3 times larger than last time.” The king spoke slowly, “Not even all reinforcements could help us now.” He paced, “We suffered too many casualties at Death Mountain, and now we must face more death.” All thought of their loved ones, I, was thinking of my wife and my child, Link. She decided to flee to the Kokiri Forest to save my son’s life. And as I stand here now, to think all of because of one wish… END DAY 1 Day 2 At the start of this morning, we were told that we were moving to Gerudo Desert in hopes of a possible treaty with them and their king. Many believe that this is a trap and I am with that group. Just saying his name bring fear to many. Ganondorf... May Din help us if this is a trap. I hear that Ganondorf gives extra praise to her, the goddess of power. I personally prefer Farore but they both helped make the world. We will head out tomorrow, and I hope that nothing bad happens. i can tell that the king is being careful because of his daughter, Zelda. Both our children were born around the same time, and the King has taken a liking to Link, so maybe our children will meet somtime into the near future. It might be smart if the king didn't come on the trip, but then who would sign the treaty? I need to leave now, there's something going on! END DAY 2 Day 3 Bandits! The Dark Interlopers tried to raid the camp but failed. I can't believe that they reduced themselves to trying to steal our supplies! We sent all of the black red-eyed mongrels to Hyrule dungon. I wish them all a painful future. They are the ones who started the war! If we don't do somthing about this soon, they will recive the Triforce and make their wish. Din knows what will happen next! Day 4 We've arrived at Gerudo Valley. This blistering heat could drive a Goron crazy! Luckily, the night is freezing. We saw Gonondorf today, he looked absolutly evil, but the king needs this treaty. Ganondorf looks at me like I will cause his death, Its kind of creepy. I wish that we had never come here. Every day I wonder about my wife and son. Are they still alive? Day 5 I have a feeling somthing is going on. Ganondorf has been wanting to kill me and I bet it would happen sooner that later. That's why I'm staying near people at all times. Aside from that, I've been hearing stories from others about the Gerudo. Apperently they have round ears, but none of us have gotten in close enough to confirm this. Besides the fighting part of war, it is kinda fun being able to see new things and write about them. Day 6 I just learned that even thought the Gerudo are robbers they don't eat even as well as the homeless men in Castle Town. It must be from the fact that they live a desert. Mostly they eat what they take, so it shouldn't be to hard to understand why they're robbers. Ganondorf eats the best here. I hope that my wife and son eat better than this. Category:Informative Fics